


To the moon and back....

by C4TE2209



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: Written when I needed to believe in myself hopefully you will enjoy it





	To the moon and back....

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the dreamers

As I lay awake in my bed  
With visions of sadness in my head  
I saw a light in my room and looking through my window I saw the moon so big and round and bright even under clouds still I saw its light it cast a spell on me that night calling me with its gentle light do not fret little one for soon your wish for friends shall come true I pondered for a moment as to what that meant when suddenly a man appeared all dressed in white and blue. And he spoke in a soothing voice I have come for you.He took my hand and said with glee would you be friends with me? I agreed and off we went past stars and seas past the earth to be free we came across a garden and my friend turned to me you can stay away from earth if you want I said no as I would miss my home but promise me one thing my friend ok said he tell me your name and stay friends with me he smiled and ruffled my hair and said I am your moon and I will always stay in your dreams my friend for I will always love you  
To the moon and back


End file.
